a Very Special Love
by kawaiineko139
Summary: A story of two persons..a stubborn workaholic guy and a happy-go-lucky bubbly girl..please read and review guys..
1. Chapter 1

A very Special love: A Gakuen Alice version

A very Special love: A Gakuen Alice version

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and A Very Special Love

Dedicated to: My Best friend and my college barkada..

My online buddy: Rhy

My online sister

My online Friends: Innocent flame

Broken wings

Rainbowprincess

Ruin princess

Yuki wentz

Moonlightnin

Blackcat xoxo

And more.. Maybe also you guys..

Chapter 1: Their encounter

One sunny day at a little village of Tokyo, there lived a 23 year old brunette haired girl, still having a sweet deep slumber. But then right now, her sweet slumber was disturbed by her one and only brother Youichi Sakura.

"Nee-chan, oi, time to wake up. I need a new calculator and get your butt up; you have your interview to that stupid company." A 16 year old boy named youichi said, while his sister was finally awake and groaned a bit.

"mou, you-chan. It's near, his lips is near to mine. You wake me up in wrong time chibi." A 23 year old Mikan sakura said while walking to their living room to get the calculator and went to the kitchen to grab some bread, drank milk then went straight to her bathroom to take a nice shower. After the 20 minute shower, she proceed to her room and wore blue spaghetti strap covered with a white bolero jacket that reaches her mid tummy paired with a black knee length skirt and a light blue wedge sandals. She curled her hair tips and fixed it in a low pig tails, apply lip gloss, eye liner and bit blush on her rosy cheeks. Then she went off with a smile plastered on her cute face.

"Mom, I'll be going. Wish me luck on that interview." She said as she rode at her own little white car. (Suzuki swift)

Meanwhile:

"What the hell are these junk? Our company should reach number one. Could somebody explain why we are in number 2 this month? Oh wait, come to think of it were always number 2. We never reach that stupid goal up to now. What the hell are you? What are we going to do? We only have exactly three whole weeks to submit this shit but what, all you gave me is crap." A 24 year old by the name of Hyuuga Natsume said to his people, well more like sermon to his people whom can be seen were already afraid at their boss because of his hot headed, short tempered and arrogant attitude.

Hyuuga Natsume a 24 year old intelligent guy who owns Manga corporation. He is physically HOT (by the way he was wearing a black long sleeves folded 3/4s and specifically unbuttoned two buttons giving him a I-don't-care-look pairing it with his black pants and black shiny shoes). A lot of girls, scratch that all of the girls (sometimes some of guys) are falling head over heals over him. Even though his attitude is arrogant and short tempered. True, this human being never smiled again until his mother died. He only has friends that he can count with his own hand fingers. And these three are Ruka nogi, his best buddy and the owner of the most famous hospitals in Japan. Yome kokoro, his 24 year old bubbly friend that owns his Media corporations and last but not the least, Tobita Yuu, the 24 year old newest founder of the famous Alice University.

"What do you plan to do now?" he said darkly as he faced his people inside the conference room. But unfortunately for him, everyone in the room is seemed to be scared of him, that's why...

"For the hell's sake! SPEAK UP!" he shouted as he sit on his chair waiting for someone to speak, unfortunately again for him, no one dared to speak. That's why he cancelled that meeting and fired all his workers inside the conference room.

"Dismissed!" he bluntly said as he went out of the conference room, glaring at everybody. Then an employee offered him some black coffee, but then he shouted at that employee, making the employee to resign too. The employee on the end of the door, she meets a girl, smiling happily like nothing happened. So the employee gave the coffee to the girl. After that Mikan, the new girl proceeds at the spacious room and greet everyone else. While walking she nearly bump to our oh so great natsume hyuuga, her crush and her soon to be boss.

"Coffee sir." She said as all the people around her just stared at her with awe for she dared to talk to their boss in that manner.

"_Does she even notice that the devil himself was furiously mad? Is she that dense?"_ they all thought while staring at her.

"Hn. Who the hell are you?" he said harshly he roe his left eye brow. Pertaining a give-me-a-damn-answer-or else-look.

"S-sir, My name is Sakura Mikan, I am applying as a new editorial assistant." She said while she flashed a sunny smile. Natsume on the other hand, never had a second thought.

"Hn. Your hired." With that he said, he walked away leaving his new employee happily shock from that moment.


	2. crazy day

A Very Special Love

A Very Special Love

Disclaimer: I want to thank all the reviewers who, well uhm reviewed in this fic... and I also want to say that I don't own Gakuen Alice and A Very Special Love.

Chapter 2: Crazy day

Mikan smiled more like grinned when she already knew that she got the job, and this job is not an ordinary one, but for her it's the greatest and the finest job she got. Working close with her new boss and her crush ever since who knows when. Meanwhile her other co workers are smiling nervously for they don't know if she can stay for long or not, or is it going to be hyuuga's new slave for a month. Anyway while mikan is smiling dumbly, she was approached by his boss personal secretary, Miko Hayashi, a 24 year old witty lady who worked for the corporation for 2 years already.

"Ms. Mikan, this is miss Aya minami, the magazine designer, miss Yui Hisashi, the modeling director and also the designer, miss Amane Higurashi, assistant modeling director, Fiyuki Higurashi, her twin brother Arts and design director and last but not the least, Shuichi Sakurano, assistant head director of the Manga corporation. Oh and this Ms. Mikan is your temporary desk, I hope you don't mind it though. You are the new Editorial Assistant so you'd always work with Mr. Hyuuga himself." Miko calmly said as she introduced everyone to mikan. Meanwhile mikan on the other hand just give a warm smile and greet everyone else in the spacious room.

Character Flash:

Aya Minami:

Eyes: Pink

Hair: Navy blue straight 3 inches below her shoulder.

Description: Simple and intelligent; sweet and friendly, smart and a happy-go-lucky girl. Her best friend is Yui, also can be mistaken as a model because she is somewhat tall, but not as tall as Yui though.

Yui Hisashi:

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Hair: Raven colored straight but she always curled the tips of her hair to make her simple but elegant.

Description: A perfect model with the height of 5'6 and has perfect curves. She already have a fiancée, the famous photographer, Reo Mouri. She is an intelligent lady, but a little bit cold to others.

Amane Higurashi;

Eyes: Honey Brown

Hair: Blond, straight shoulder length.

Description: The youngest worker in the corp. not that smart but wise enough to contribute a lot of ideas. Friendly and bubbly lady, she also looked up to Yui as her idol.

Fiyuki Higurashi:

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Hair: Dirty Blond with a little bit of black highlights.

Description: A year older than Amane, have a gentle and friendly demeanor, smart and cool guy. He is Natsume Hyuuga's loyal worker, have tanned well built body, and has lots of girls lining up for him, although he always ignore all of them for what he say, their hags and their annoying.

Shuichi Sakurano:

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Messy bluish black with silver highlights.

Description: Quite been a total hottie, who likes Amane so much. Friendly to his co workers but cold to other people, he is also Natsume's loyal worker. Have well toned lean body, gentle and wise, like to show off in front of Amane, also the best friend of Fiyuki.

Hyuuga Corporation:

"Sheila, I demand a meeting with Shirou Hyuuga, right now." Natsume said disgustingly as he mention his brother's name, and while Sheila called the attention of Natsume's brother then send him inside the conference room.

Conference room:

"Natsume, dear, what do you want to talk about?" Miyako Hyuuga calmly approached natsume. He is his sister in law who was married to his brother Shirou Hyuuga.

"I want to talk about my Manga Sales we-"he said as he was cut off by his brother.

"Didn't I tell you that you must work for me, let me guest you got number 2 again in all the manga sales, am I right. Hn, as expected from a guy like you. if you didn't give your 100 for this month to be the first, you'll work for me, weather you like it or not. But if you prove to me that you can reach the 100 and you reached that stupid goal of yours, I'll let you have that corp. of yours to still stand tall. So is it a deal, natsume?" Shirou sternly said as he gave a stoic look on his Half brother.

"Hn, that's a deal alright. By the way, ill be going now. See ya." Natsume darkly said as he walked away not even looking at his half family.

Back to the Manga Corp.

"Miko, conference room, tell everybody." Natsume said as he walked to the conference room with a stoic calm face.

"Alright sir." Miko said while she call the attention of the workers.

"Guys, conference room pronto." Miko said as all of the workers went inside the room, well everyone except for Mikan."matte, where is Ms. Mikan?" she asked them while they shook their head for respond.

"she must be at the storage room, Miko-chan." Amane said as she stood up in her sit and walked towards the storage room.

"Ms. Mikan, we have to be in the conference room right now, orders from the devil ah I mean from Mr. hyuuga, what are you doing?" Amane added while looking to mikan.

"Oh, konichiwa Amane-chan, I'm just making coffee for everybody, here, take yours, if you please." She said as she put all the coffee in the tray and went to the conference room.

"Arigatou, Ms. Mikan." she said as she smiled warmly at mikan while opening the door for her.

"Amane-chan, just plain Mikan will do. No need to be formal." Mikan said she walked side by side with Amane.

"Alright them, Mikan-chan." She said as they went inside the conference room.

Conference room:

"I called you here so that we can talk about the project, we have to change the design of the manga. So what will be your option design for it?" Natsume calmly said as he stand up.

"I suggest that there are two different people sweetly modeling for the manga. Let's change it from action to love, since a lot of people prefer love right now." Amane said as she looked to mikan then back to natsume.

"so what is your point, and who will be your models?" natsume said as he went back to his seat.

"my point is, love is more into the people right now, especially the teens in the Alice University. So it will be a big sale. The models, I'll talk to them, don't worry." Amane said as natsume arched an eyebrow on her. Then she looked to mikan.

"Mikan-chan, you can be the model of the new manga corp. you look like a model too. Like Ms. Yui here.' Amane said as mikan just smiled cutely but also nervously while they all smirked, well except for Mr. Hyuuga himself."And for the guy, I'll chose you Mr. Hyuuga, you'll be attractive to the population and together with mikan-chan, the sales will rise up to number 1." She said as natsume glared at her while she just flashed him a sunny smile.

"Alright then, for the sales, lets do this. Starting tomorrow morning, we'll start working, Yui, modeling director, and some poses for the two of us. Amane, help Yui and Mikan. Aya, contact a good location, make sure the weather is fine. Fiyuki and Shuichi design the location, make sure it is attractive enough for the people. we must finish this within 3 whole weeks of time. Dismissed." Natsume said as his phone ring, it's his best buddy, Ruka Nogi.

(italics: ruka; regular: natsume)

"_Yo, Natsume, what's up?"_

"Yo, Ruka, are we going to meet tonight?"

"_Yeah Bro, hope to see you there. Oh and don't tell me that your going to meet you 'beloved' girlfriend, hyuuga." _

"I'm free later, Nogi, well see ya."

"_yeah, see ya bro."_

"Miko, send Sakura in." he said as he went to his office.

"Please wait a moment." she said as she connect her phone to mikan.

"Ms. Mikan, please go to Mr. Hyuuga's office right away." Miko said as mikan respond and went to the storage room to get her home made strawberry cake. She sliced a piece of cake and put it in a small plate then a hot chocolate with a note.

Natsume's office:

Knock… knock… knock…

"Come in, it's unlock." He said while typing in his laptop. While mikan come in and gave her boss a piece of cake and a hot chocolate with a note saying. _Please smile a little._ He ignore the note and thanked mikan for the food.

"uhm, Mr. Hyuuga, you wanted to talk to me?" she said while he nodded and faced her.

"yeah, uhm about tomorrow, please be on time in the location, and make sure that the location and the weather is okay for us. I also wanted you to get bouquet of tulips for tonight. Are you listing it down sakura?" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I got it all, Mr. Hyuuga." She said while she smile genuinely, which makes natsume blushed a little, lucky for him, mikan didn't notice it.

"oh, and Sakura, dress yourself up later." He said as she nod for agreement.

That night:

Mikan is wearing a plain dark blue sleeveless knee length with collar and paired with a silver strappy sandals; she fixed her hair in a messy bun like and apply strawberry lip gloss, eye liner, and blush on. After that she natsume went to pick her up, for him she look so stunning beautiful, but he didn't show it.

15 minutes of driving, they arrived at their destination:

"Sakura, see that girl beside the window, that's Luna, my girlfriend, all you have to do is give those tulips to her, tell her, were over." He said firmly and calmly as he dropped mikan off.

"-sigh- well here goes." She said to herself as she walked inside the restaurant and went towards the girl he described earlier.

"-gulp-, Ms. Koizumi, Tulips from Mr. Hyuuga." She said as she gave Luna the flowers.

"oh, who are you, and why did natsume have to ask someone like you to give it to me? Let me guess, he is busy, am I right, then tell him, were over, I hate the fact that his always like that. Oh and the flowers, keep it. Its yours, tell him good bye." She said as she tossed her hair at the back and walked away.

Meanwhile:

Natsume hyuuga wearing a gray button up polo top and unbuttoned the top two buttons, ruffled his messy raven hair and then match it with black pants and black shiny shoes. He then went to the bar to meet his best buddy and his other friends; somewhat they called as a reunion. He then already saw ruka and the others and gave them a high five and his signature smirk. Then they chat and chat until natsume's phone rang, guess what it's Luna. She said that they should meet right now.

Back to the restaurant:

A guy with silver hair wore a black polo and black pants walking coolly with a girl. He is Mikan's old friend Ryuu, he courted mikan before but mikan was too dense to understand what love is before so she rejected him. They were chatting busily until a crimsoned eyed guy came and interrupted mikan and Ryuu.

"Oi, Sakura, where the hell is Luna?" he asked as he was eyeing the two with anger and jealousy?...

"oh, Mr. Hyuuga, she left, didn't she tell you, and the flowers, she didn't took it, instead she left it with me, by the way, this is my friend Ryuu Shitoshi." She said as Ryuu just smirked.

"is that so, well then having you eaten?" he said while she nod."then I'm already taking you home." He said coolly as he grabbed mikan's elbow and went outside, while mikan was waving back to her friend, who just smirked.

The next day:

"what the hell do you mean that the location is not available? Goddamnit! Do you know that we only have 3 weeks to submit that?" he darkly said as he sat into his seat, while mikan serve him a nice cappuccino with a note saying _a little smile couldn't hurt, try it._

"you know Mr. hyuuga, calm down, we still have three whole weeks right. We can still do it." she said as she sat on her seat. While natsume just stood up and went near her with an annoyed face.

"Sakura, do you already know what are we talking about?" he bluntly asked while mikan shook her head.

"then don't butt or tell me to calm down, don't even dare to say anything if you don't have something in mind. Is that clear." He said as mikan just looked down.

"Mr. Hyuuga, we already have a nice location." Amane said while looking at mikan with concern eyes.

"and where the hell is that location would be? Who referred that location?" he asked eagerly, wanting to finish the job already.

"it's in a little village, there was a Sakura tree there, a very big nice tree." Amane said as natsume looked at her.

"so who saw that location?" he asked while looking at his people.

"Mikan-chan found it." Amane said as natsume looked to mikan only to be seen looking down not even caring to look at him back.

"-sigh- come on, ill take you there. Let's finish this." Mikan said as she stood up followed by natsume himself, feeling guilty for being cranky to mikan earlier.

At the village:

"hotaru-chan, thank you very much for letting me borrow this place for a while." Mikan said with a smile in her face.

"hn, do whatever you want, just take care of my house for a change until I get back from France." She calmly said while she hugged her best fried.

"Thanks a lot, by the way, enjoy your trip, hotaru." She said to hotaru as she looked to natsume, with stoic face and while natsume look back to her. Then she walked towards natsume and said "mission complete." Then walked away followed by natsume.


	3. stay with me part 1

A very special Love

A very special Love

Disclaimer: I want to thank the people who reviewed to this fic and I'm thankful that some of you like or love it. Oh yeah, I don't own Gakuen Alice and A very special love. Love you all guys, thanks again. And sorry if I have lots of glitches, please notify me if you see or saw some…

Chapter 3: Stay with me part 1

Awkward silence…

"Let's get this over with, shall we, Mr. Hyuuga?" she said emotionlessly while she dialed Aya's number.

(Conversation: Mikan-regular; Aya-Italic)

"_Hello, Mikan-chan? Did you found the location?"_

"yeah, we found it, Mr. Hyuuga said that he need you guys here in a little village by the lake, you'll see the biggest sakura tree but guys, please be here within 30 minutes, so that we can end it already."

"_Oh, alright then, within 30 minutes, we'll be there. See ya, bye."_

"Alright then, see ya." Then they both hung up.

After that conversation, mikan went towards natsume and sit beside him.

Another awkward silence.

"Mr. hyuuga, Aya and the others will be here in 30 minutes. Don't worry, we'll be done preparing the whole place in 2 hours." She said emotionlessly while she stood up.

After 30 minutes…

"so glad you found it guys." Mikan said while faking a smile.

"yeah, so what are we waiting for, lets get down to business." Yui said as she smile a small smile to mikan and natsume.

After 2 hours:

The place looks so totally peaceful and beautiful, imagine that the sakura petals fall beautifully at their site. Just then, Yui ordered mikan and natsume to change their clothes.

Natsume is wearing a black button up polo top specifically two buttons on top are unbuttoned paired with a denim sweat pants and a denim colored converse, he also ruffles his hair to make him look more gorgeously hot. Then he went outside.

On the other hand, Mikan is wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top paired up with denim mid thigh skirt matched with a black and blue converse hi-cut folded into her ankles. She applies a little gloss and a little blush on, on her rosy cheeks, Simple but casually pretty cute, then she went outside.

Outside Hotaru's house…

"let's get this over with, Mr. hyuuga, Mikan-chan." Yui said as she grabbed mikan by her wrist and then position her near the sakura tree.

"okay, so mikan-chan, please lean your back with your hands on the back, then looked down with a calm shy look." Yui said as she taught mikan what to do, while mikan just follow. "alright then, perfect. Now Mr. Hyuuga please caged in mikan-chan like you will kiss her; look at her as if she is going to melt anytime. Then place your left hand in the tree while still staring at her. Perfect, lets have a 5 minutes, shall we." Yui said as she pictured the two who were both silent since morning. Yui and the others guess that there something bothering with the two, but then she decide to let it go.

After the photo shoot, the clouds turn to gray, and soon the rain starts to pour down, but still they manage to get in at mikan's best friend's house. At last all of them are inside, all except Mikan herself.

Mikan ever since she was young, she loved the rain, that's why she is dancing. Dancing crazily but cute, she called this dance her own sun dance, she said it's the dance to prevent the rain from pouring. Natsume somewhat saw her and felt a bit worried about her and hurried up to go outside.

Mikan still dancing madly didn't notice a manly figure nearing her until he tapped her shoulder that made her stop from what she was doing.

"Oi, what are you doing, do you know that you can catch cold?" he said firmly while natsume grabbed her elbow while talking to her.

"hmph, I believe that this is none of your business, Mr. Hyuuga. And besides, I love rain, I love dancing even playing in the rain, hell even god knows that I cried with the rain, oh and this dance is called the sun dance, I will try to take away the rain, well for us to finish the photo shoot too." She said as she smile a small smile to natsume.

"How idiotic. You'll get sick because of this." He said as he turned around when he saw that the workers from his company actually went out and tape mikan and his scene while talking cutely in the rain.

"so, the great Mr. Hyuuga care about me eh." She said as she went to the sakura tree and lean on her back, while natsume didn't know what to do, just do what he done to her earlier in the photo shoot, caged her in while his locks prettily dripping a liquid, looking intently in her amber eyes. Yui on the other hand saw this and didn't have a second thought but clicked a lot of pictures.

"_If I may not know, could it be that the Natsume Hyuuga have fallen for mikan-chan's charms? Could it be? They looked good together. The sales will rise up, up to the highest goal, we will all be happy. A lot of thanks to you Ms. Mikan sakura._" Yui thought as she hurried and went inside the room to develop the pictures and rest. Soon, mikan and natsume too went inside the house and dry theirselves out, then took a long nap.

After the photo shoot, they all went home while mikan went to a store full of flowers and buy her favorite flower, the cherry blossom. She then let the designer design a bouquet and planned to give it to her mother's birthday. Then again, she went home to take another nap.

After three and a half hours, mikan's phone rang…_I wonder who is calling...what time is it anyway?_" she thought as she picked up her phone.

"hello? Amane-chan?"

"_sorry to wake you up, Mikan-chan but Mr. Hyuuga told me that you have to go to his condominium right now, Yui, Aya and me and the others are kind of a bit busy."_

"why do you want me to go there anyway?"

"_so that you can give him the articles, you know your pictures from the photo shoot. Please go there immediately mikan-chan, will give the articles to you. Were just busy right now, so please do agree mikan-chan." _

"alright then, just give me 10 minutes, I'll be there."

"_alright then."_

"hey wait, why in- damn, she hung up." She said as she dressed herself in a white spaghetti strap top and a knee length shorts and a flip flops

Then she went to the Manga corp. and got the articles and her boss's address, then she went off to the condominium.

After 15 minutes, she reached his condominium, she then went inside the lobby, thru the elevator and finally she reached his unit. She then knocked on the door three times, but still no one is answering or rather no one is entertaining her. Instead she turned the knob and it was unlocked, she found her dear boss sleeping in the couch with blankets all over his body because he is furiously sick.

"sir here are the articles that you requested-" but was cut off when she saw him coughing badly.

Cough…cough…cough…

"sir, what happened? Do you-"she was cut off when natsume held her hand, when she saw this, she blushed madly then find a way to jerked her hands from him.

"Mi-mikan" he said while holding her hand, then he cough again and then he winced and clenched his chest. Mikan saw this and let him hold her hand just for a while then she raised her free hand to natsume's forehead and felt it, it's burning hot.

"oh my gosh! You have a high fever! _what shall I do?!_ -sigh- ." she said as she raised natsume's half body so that he can sit and then she put his right arm to her right shoulder then she started to walk to the bed and lay him there gently. She then went to the kitchen to get some cold water in a basin and a towel, she also made a hot soup(mushroom soup) for him then went back to natsume.

Firstly she wet the towel and caressed it in natsume's face then after that she unbuttoned his button up polo and caressed his body with cold water and towel. Then she got a white shirt. But then natsume insists that he can put it by himself but unfortunately..

"give me that." He said while he felt his head a little bit spinning. Mikan saw this and smirked a little.

"so, can't you do it?" mikan said mockingly as she saw natsume gave back his shirt, then mikan gently put it on him. After that she lay him down and caressed his cheek and ruffled his hair like a mother would do so, then put on the blanket over him and let him took a nap. Mikan saw something in the bedside table; it's a picture of a little natsume (approximating 10 years old natsume) with his mother smiling happily.

"_I wish to see you smiling, you look so handsome and perfect when you smile. Please smile, Sir Natsume."_ She though as she went to get a chair and placed it beside natsume's chair then held his hand and slowly her eyes shut.

After 3 hours of sleeping, natsume woke up but then he saw his employee, holding her hand not wanting to let go. He then looked at her with awe because of her beauty, simple but gorgeous. Strands of mikan's hair kept on falling down to her face, so natsume decided to tucked it in her ear and peck a kiss on her cheeks while mumbling a _arigatou, Mikan _while smiling then he decided to go back to bed and sleep again.

Right after natsume woke an turn to sleep again, mikan slowly woke up, its already half past eleven in the evening she went home, sadly, for she had missed her mother's birthday.


	4. saty with me part 2

A very special love

A very special love

Disclaimer: hey guys thanks a lot for the reviews… I really appreciate all of them… to my friends, I miss you guys!! I don't own gakuen alice and a very special love… even though I want to own it…

Dedications:

Rhy – Miss you a lot! Hope we can chat again…

Cessie-chan(hime-imotou) – Thanks for the reviews and pm's… I miss you so much… hope I can talk to you again!

Aya-chan & Lea-chan – My younger twins sisters!! I'm sorry for not on lining the past few days or weeks…kinda bit having hard time in my medicines and such… sorry!! Hope you forgive me…

Cute-chan – I hope your feeling well already… hope we can chat longer next time…

Jovie-chan & Aria-chan – hey2x… I miss you a lot…

Chi, Madzie-chan – my youngest kouhais/sisters… hope we can chat also next time… I'll make it up to you guys…

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 To All the people who are reading this fic, I'm really thankful for that!! You don't know how happy I am, oh and please review, the first **10 **who reviewed first, will received a dedication from me… please enjoy and review guys….0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Stay with me part 2

It was Friday and it's 7:30 in the morning, our brunette woke up having a not so good sleep from last night, its because…

Flashback:

_A brunette haired lady is driving her car rushing herself because she don't want to miss her mother's birthday, but then, when she reached their house, it was all quiet and it was all dark, a lot of confetti has been on the floor and the place are in total mess. She regretted that she missed her mother's birthday, so she went inside looking so upset but what she didn't know is that her mother is there sitting in their balcony eyeing her with a little bit of anger and concern._

"_Where have you been, young lady? Its almost midnight, are you not aware that you already missed my birthday?" her mother asked as tear run down her porcelain face._

"_I'm sorry mom, but I have to take care of some business in Sir Hyuuga-" she said but she was cut off by her mother saying…_

"_Sir Hyuuga?? Him again? What did he do to you? did you get hurt? What happened?" her mother asked worriedly while mikan held her mother's cheek and thumbs away her tears._

"_mou, mom, calm down I'm not hurt, it's just that, my co-workers just ordered me to give the articles to him, and in the condominium because he is furiously sick. I'm really sorry mom, I took care of him first, I was aware that it was your birthday, but I just can't leave him like that, right? I'm really sorry mom, please forgive me." Mikan said as she cry while her mother just hugged her and give her a rare smile._

"_shhh, I understand, my daughter, I really did, please stop crying, this is the best gift I ever received, for you have got a very wonderful heart. Now stop crying and go to bed, rest now, you have work tomorrow." Her mother said while mikan protests._

"_mom, I think I'll stay here for tomorrow, I just don't feel like working tomorrow that's all, can I spend time here even for one time only?" she said while her mom just nod and smile then they both went inside and sleep._

End of flashback

"mom, dad, youichi? Where are they? Well probably you-chan is in school now, but where are mom and dad?" she said to herself while she walked to the kitchen were she found a note by her parents saying that they just visited hotaru's mom at their villa. Then after that, she ate her breakfast bacons, eggs and small amount of rice with hot chocolate. After eating she took a shower for about 20 minutes, then she walked toward her room and open her closet, she found several jeans, skirts and tops, even her shoes is organized. Then she dressed herself wearing a white sleeveless top with a pink hoodie matched with a denim knee length and white wedge flip flops. Then she fixed her hair by letting it down and curling the tips a bit, she applies blush on and lip gloss and sprayed a mild strawberry scent of cologne on her wrists and some in her neck. She then plans on spending her time at the mall by herself, shop like before, except before, she's with her friends, but before she could a step forward, her cell phone ring, its shuichi, fiyuki's bestfriend.

"Hello, shuichi? What's up? Is there something wrong?" she asked as shuichi just chuckled.

"_No, there's nothing wrong, Ms. Mikan, it's just that I call you because I want to celebrate my birthday with you guys, at the central town, there is a new music bar there, so I'm inviting you as well, can you? please?"_ he said as mikan just sighed in relief and agreed.

"Alright, I'll come, what time anyway?" she asked as shuchi just grinned, it seems that they planned something.

"_Later at 4:00pm sharp, will meet at the newest music bar, okay?!" _he said as he made thumbs up to the others.

"Okay, see you then, bye." She said as they both hanged up their contact.

Back to mikan, she then went to the mall and bought a present for her co-worker, then she enter a restaurant and eat by herself wondering on a certain person.

Back to her co-workers…

"so, this is what we'll do… _whispers_-" shuichi gathered the group and whisper his plan on their co-worker, but then they were all distracted by a cold cool voice.

"oi, what are you doing? Shuichi, what are you whispering?" he asked as he eyed them suspiciously while the others just sigh in relief but then more nervous can be seen to them when their boss, do stare at them.

"uhm M-Mr. H-Hyuuga, I-I h-have a b-birthday c-celebration, y-you a-are i-invited, i-its 4pm l-later a-at t-the c-central t-town, t-there's a n-new o-opening m-music b-bar t-there, s-so p-please d-do c-come." He said while he stutter while Natsume just cocked an eyebrow and just said his signature, "hn, whatever." Natsume then walked away living the group to sigh in relief for their boss never agreed on anything, well pretty much until mikan applied in his company.

Later that day, it's already 4 in the after noon…

The group went there together for they planned to meet an hour ago so they took a little walk in the town. Finally its 15 minutes before four, so they went to the meeting place and spotted a white Suzuki swift car.

"Ms. Mikan, hello, thank you for coming! Let's go." Shuichi said as he grabbed mikan's hand which was noticed by a gray haired guy, yup he is none other than mikan's friend, ryuu.

"Oi, Mikan, how are you?" he said as he swiftly kissed mikan's cheek which made her blush a little.

"Hi, Ryuu, I'm fine how about you?" she asked as shuichi while blushing due to embarrassment.

"well, what do you know, I've never seen Mr. Hyuuga being serious, he did show up." He said as he went to natsume, acting like they were close since they were who knows when.

"yo, Hyuuga-san, over hear." Shuichi added as he looked up but then something caught his crimsoned orbs, he saw that gray haired guy holding mikan's hand. He then went towards them and glare at the gray haired guy who is now smirking and holding mikan's hand. Natsume's blood boiled at that sight because he is simply angry at that guy or is he simply jealous. Finally after sometime, he asked that guy.

"oi, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" natsume said coldly as mikan looked up to him.

"I'm ryuu, Shitoshi ryuu, I'm here because I saw my princess. Got any problem?" he said coolly as mikan just blushed 10 shades of red while ryuu just smirked and squeezed mikan's hand a little, simple, he is enjoying natsume get jealous. (truly, ryuu is a gay, he pretends he like mikan and he laugh inwardly seeing the great hyuuga get jealous.)

"tch, oi shuichi, have you invited a bastard?" he asked shuichi while shuichi just sweat dropped and shook his head a little. "hn, whatever. Stop holding her hands, she's getting hurt." He added as ryuu starts to hugged mikan but natsume being natsume, pulled mikan to himself and snaked his left arm around mikan's petite waist. Mikan being mikan was as red as tomato while walking with the glaring boss(natsume) and the smirking gay(ryuu) beside her, while the others just smirked inwardly.

Meanwhile, our famous Natsume hyuuga was still being ignored by our favorite brunette, until they reached their destination, ryuu finally let go of mikan and went somewhere else. They went inside the music bar and got a room(no perv thoughts) to sing.(what are you thinking?!)

"since its my birthday today, I choose ms. Mikan to sing first, ne, onegai, ms mikan?" shuichi said as he handed mikan the microphone, while mikan hesitate a little but then she took it.

"happy birthday, shuichi-kun." She said while she beamed him a smile.

**I never believe, in love.**

**I was deceived by love.**

**I never had much luck with lovers before.**

**And I couldn't compete,**

**I seemed just part of the street.**

**To be walked on by anyone**

**But then…**

**Then, I found a very special love in you,**

**It's the feeling that's so totally new.**

**Over and over**

**Its burning inside…**

**I found a very special love in you**

**And it almost breaks me in two,**

**Squeezing me tighter,**

**But I'm never gonna let go.**

Natsume listen to mikan's voice and he though _'she's not just looking stunning tonight but her voice is very angelic too.'_ While he was staring at mikan busily, shuichi got another microphone and gave it to natsume himself, natsume glared at him but then he though '_might as well sing than lose my cool in front of them and in front of her.'_ He then took the microphone and sing with mikan. mikan being her just stared at natsume with awe.

**You're not like the rest,**

**I know, your one of the best.**

**You give more than you should and take nothing in return  
Stay always with me  
and I always will be  
the one person that you can count on always to love you.**

**And I found a very special love in you,**

**It's the feeling that's so totally new.**

**Over and over**

**Its burning inside…**

**I found a very special love in you**

**And it almost breaks me in two,**

**Squeezing me tighter,**

**But I'm never gonna let go.**

"_His voice, it's so husky but yet it's still alluring to hear, same with his looks especially that crimson orbs of his, wait what am I saying? I thought I only like him as in crush… did I, did I fall for Mr. natsume already?_" she thought as she stopped singing just glance at him.__

**And I found a very special love in you,**

**It's the feeling that's so totally new.**

**Over and over**

**Its burning inside…**

**I found a very special love in you**

**And it almost breaks me in two,**

**Squeezing me tighter,**

**But I'm never gonna let go.**

after natsume finished the song, everyone in the room applaud him while cheering and screaming, while mikan just smile while glancing at him. As he saw this in the corner of his eyes, he gave the rarest smile that everyone in the room saw first time ever. He then went toward mikan and ask for apology, guess what apology accepted. (a/u: whoah hold up! Natsume ask for apology?! That's new… natsume: shut up, continue the story, stupid author.-lit a fire on his palms- or I'll burn you… mikan:be nice to her, jerk, khatzie please continue, I'll handle him… a/u: thankies, ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!! –Hugs Mikan tighter- Is something burning?! mikan- Waah my picture with..with…with…him..damn you natsume-glares at him-… natsume: -raised his eye brow- whatever, stopped hugging polka, she might choke. –leaves out in the room dragging a blinking mikan… -… a/u: so someone is jealous..-evil grinned- back to the story, sorry for that…)

The next morning, natsume arrived on time at a new location, he saw all of them in a big van, all except for mikan. he kept on thinking and thinking about her but then someone tapped his shoulder, he saw his loyal worker fiyuki and shuichi.

"Hyuuga-san, here is the design that we plan to fix later at the abandoned house(sorry!!) while natsume just rolled his eyes on to it.

"Hn, just make sure will get it done by sunset, is everyone here? Where is Ms. Sakura?" he said as his workers just smirked a little.

"Everyone is here, even me." Mikan said as she went down the van while carrying some office papers and new magazines wearing a simple white tee top matching a baby blue knee length skirt and white sandals, she then fixed her hair like before(refer to chap.1) and put a bangle bracelet for her accessory."Go0d morning, Sir Natsume." She said as she beamed a smile while the others just grinned wildly.

"Hn, Good morning, anyway proceed on the job." He said as his workers nods for agreement. Everyone went in including Mikan and Natsume, but when they are left alone, natsume held mikan's hand and said…

"Stay With Me." He said firmly as mikan begins to blush a little while she nod.

"ah, hai." She said, still feeling awkward by him holding her hands.

After 2 hours, Mikan decided to go back to the van as she made an excuse, she needs to free herself for a while for she might erupt any second because her _natsume_ wouldn't let go of her hand. Then she went back after 15 minutes, refreshed and relaxed herself, she then went to the counter and made some hot cocoa for everyone inside the house. After making at least 15 hot cocoa's she served it to the others while natsume saw her and called her attention while he is talking to one of his employee.

"Where the hell have you gone too? You missed for about 30 minutes. Didn't I tell you to stay with me?" he said as she blushed again while she handed him his cocoa.

"Sorry, I just made some cocoa for everyone, it wont happened again. I promised." She said as she looked down while natsume just stared back at her.

"It's alright, you don't have the right to do that here, you're an employee and not a maid, so let them get what they want." He said as he smiled again while facing her as she smiled back holding and trying herself not to blush every moment she is with her.

"It's Okay, I love making sweets stuffs and coffees or hot cocoa's for everyone. So there, might as well say this, Hyuuga-san, you look much more handsome when you smile." She said as she giggled and scream on the inside because of what she just said.

"Hn, whatever. Falling for me? Ms. Sakura?" he said as he smirked while mikan was as red as a ripped tomato then pout cutely that even natsume thought that she's adorable in anything she does.

"Hmph, I take that back, your so cocky, Mr. Hyuuga." She said as she smirked a little while the others around them just watch the show, I mean just watch the two. Natsume noticing every eye was looking at them glared at them…

"Oi, what do you think is the reason why I'm paying you guys? Back to work or else." He said as everyone went back to work pretending nothing happened.  
"And as for you(mikan), stay here with me, or you'll be fired, got that?" he said as he saw mikan pout cutely and nod for agreement. While seeing how mikan act like a childish cute girl, he smile at that but luckily for him, mikan and the others didn't saw it or else another smirking and glaring contest will start soon.


	5. Wiith you

A very special love

A very special love

Chapter 5: with you

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice and a very special love… just part of my ideas and such…

Dedications: to my bitchiest blockmate in school… here is a proof I can speak a bit good in English…so slut, don't pissed me off… got that!! Or else!? –smirking- (my blockmate)(so sorry for the colorful languages)

My friends, I really wan to thank you for reading and reviewing my fic…

My cyber sisters(hime-imotu,aria-chan,madzie-chan,aya-chan,lea-chan,imotu-chi…) thanks and sorry for not on lining for 10 years already…-kidding-…imissyouguys!!

Rhy,cutechan…-I really miss you!!kya!!hope we can chat again some other time..stupid y.m..its broken, damn..

Wishingchan,isadoraT-hehe…welcome to my friendslist!!

Gadjumpy(joviechan),mia-chan- waah!! I certifiedly miss you!!(is certifiedly even a word?!)

And to the people who reviewed on the last chapter… I want to thank each and everyone of you… btw, hope we can be friends and hope that I can fill in all the spaces here in my friendslist/dedicationlist..

Enjoy reading… (I guess)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0

It was 3 days ago after that day, our favorite brunette haired lady was very happy and inspired. Little did she know that she is not the only one, our famous crimsoned orbed guy as well.

Mikan sakura woke up early and went to their dinning table to eat her breakfast, she then grab a garlic toast and a hot chocolate and sat in the chair to eat, while smiling for no reason at all. After a little while of eating, she grab her white towel and took a short while shower, then she walked out of the shower room and in to her closet and wore a simple red sleeveless with collar that reaches her knees with a black thick belt designed around her petite frame and match it all up with a black strappy sandals, she apply small amount of eye liner, blush on and lip gloss and fixed her hair in a simple elegant ponytail that was put at the left side near her neck. After all of that she went off…

Meanwhile our favorite hot intelligent boss had just woken up from his deep slumber, funny thing is when he did woke up, he already smile. He smile for no reason at all, if only he could remember, he last smile genuinely when his mother was still alive, that is when he is a 10 year old boy. He then went out of his room to grab some a.m. snack then went to the shower room and took a 30 minute shower, after that he zoomed into his closet and roamed something to wear. Finally, after sometime of throwing some clothes on his bed and on the floor, he saw and got it quickly. He wore a black long sleeves polo top with two buttons undone and folded his sleeves up to his elbow, he then matches it with black pants and black shiny shoes. He then ruffled his hair to make him more noticeable. Another funny thing though is that, he never gets so choosy with what he wears everyday and he never ruffled his hair to make him look more noticeable, in fact, everything he wore make him look good and stunning. Well not until an auburn lady showed up and made his heart softened a little. And take note this guy is one of a hell hot legend… (I wish he was real… and mikan too… so that I can watch their love stories and such… sorry again, back to the story...) after he finished everything and all, he went to his own business riding his latest convertible black BMW car(does this car even exist?! If not, sorry!!).

When he reached his destination, which is his own company, he quickly went down and went inside his company noticing near his office is mikan's table, whom is still in the traffic. He then got a bit worried but he didn't show any emotions, in short he went inside his office while shoving his hands in his pockets and open his laptop. After opening his laptop, he look from the corner of his eye if _his_ mikan is there already, gladly she is there. So he paged or buzzed(sorry, don't know what to call it!!) miko, his personal assistant and he said….

"Please send shuichi here in my office right away, I need those articles that sakura-san brought in my condo. Oh and miko, pronto, please. Thanks." He said as he started to write everything he think in his laptop.

"Right away, sir hyuuga." She said as she calculated the sales of their last month's magazine."shuichi your being called by Mr. hyuuga, pronto and take those articles with you, you know the articles that mikan-chan brought in his condo." She added as shuichi just walk hastily while grabbing everything he could get. He got a pencil, a paper the articles in the album, the tapes, his laptop and his usb and coffee. Gladly for him, mikan arrived on time holding a tray of coffee and a strawberry flavored cake sliced in 3 slices, she did offer shuichi to put his coffee into the tray and walked side by side while shuichi opened the door.

"So, Mr. shuichi, where are the designs?" he said calmly as shuichi just stayed calmed and composed.

"Here is it, Mr. hyuuga, sir." He said as he handed all the articles he holds in there, except for one front design.

"Hn, finally everything is quite good, just a little bit of changing the fonts and font colors and the title.

"Noted, Sir hyuuga." He said while mikan distribute natsume's cake and coffee, with a note saying, _cheer up or smile a little to avoid wrinkles and for you not to look like an old guy._

"Wait a minute, shuichi, Mr. Hyuuga, I think I found something, let's see, ah here it is." Mikan said as she rummaged the magazine, hoping to find the one she saw earlier.

"No, wait, mikan-chan, Sir Hyuuga, I just have fun and trip on doing such thing, it's not for real, wait-" before shuichi could finished what he will say, mikan already got a black front magazine with pink and blue font in bold writings that says **It's a****Boy****Girl****thing** which was caught by the site of natsume. Then he opened it seeing natsume himself and mikan leaning on a tree. They both blushed crimsoned while they looked away. Finally natsume broke the ice by saying…

"Ahm, yea, this is great, I chose this one, good choice Ms. Sakura. Good design, Shuichi." He said as he cooled down and acted like nothing happened.

"Thanks." Mikan and shuichi both said in chorus, except the fact that mikan say that while not looking at him, while shuichi was secretly looking at natsume and mikan and secretly smirking. After their short talk, both mikan and shuichi went outside his office to finish what they were doing, mikan continue to call some venues for where they will release their new magazines.

Later that day, mikan still hasn't called the right person were they will organized their mini magazine launching in almost one whole week from now. She never give up calling though, but she cant stand it, she's stressed and she is not smiling anymore. She thought everyone around her didn't notice this but then everyone did, especially natsume hyuuga.

Natsume then look outside from the corner of his eyes and saw mikan getting a little bit pissed, so he thought of something to repay her by cheering her up. He suddenly stand up and went to the storage room and got a slice of chocolate cake and a hot milk with a note saying_ eat and drink this up, don't strain yourself and don't forget to smile._ Then he handed it to mikan's table while he went inside his office coolly without saying a word.

At first, mikan didn't notice this and still dialed numbers and fax some information to her client, but then, amane, her friend tapped her shoulders and said… "Hey, your cake and milk will be melted and spilled if you didn't drink and eat it on time, oh and by the way, that note attached to the milk might be read by everyone around here if you didn't read that yet." She said as she giggled a little from the outside but smirked on the inside as mikan put down the phone and read the note then she smiled, while unknown to her he smiled seeing she had smiled, and then they both look at each other, chocolate brown orbs to strawberry crimsoned red ones. They locked up their gazed in a minute or two then regained their composure when mikan's phone rang, while natsume look away. Much to her dismay, no one was in the other line, in short the caller didn't talk, it just hang up, mikan on the other hand called someone, so much for her excitement and her happiness, when someone answered the phone, here's what happened…

"hello, who is this?" she said while grinning like an idiot while she got back to reality then she shook her said and said "ah, ano, gomen, I mean, hello, this is mikan sakura, the new editorial assistant of manga corporation, I'm inquiring in your venue for Thursday next week." Then she sighed in relief as she finally got a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote the address of the new said venue. After that talk, they both hung up while she thought of something. "_what am I thinking? What did I just said earlier? Gosh am I falling for him deeply? Oh no, my heart is beating fast when he looked at me."_ She thought while on the other hand, her boss is also thinking the same thing while typing in his laptop.

He was typing, a guy name hyuuga natsume was nearly falling for his edito- _"wait, this isn't the one that I supposed to write, not this at all. What the hell am I thinking? Her eyes, there are full of happiness in them, her smile it brightens my day, her lips, the lips I wanted to- shit!! Not again, stupid hormones and subconscious me, darn it! What the fuck am I thinking anyway?_ Then he shook his head and regained his cool composure and back into typing, but first he started by deleting the first line about ahem, you-know-who.

Me: hehe.. so how is it readers/friends..natsume and mikan are finally gonna fall head over heals..(I think?!)

Natsume&mikan: ……………….

Me: twosomes are so quiet…hmmm…

Natsume: tch, leave me alone, author, or I'll get that bitchiest hag you hate the most to messed up this stories for you. –smirking-…

Me: really now?! Do that, and I'll make your precious polkadots here fall in love with shitoshi-

Natsume: don't even dare, or you'll regret.

Mikan: did someone called my name?

Me: yea, I di-

Natsume: I did, we have to go, howallon is calling you(me: lame excuse natsume)

Mikan: really? Are you going to treat me a fluff puff?

Natsume: yeah yeah whatever.

Me: if I'm not dumbed, someone is jealous.

Natsume: shut up or I'll burn you. –glare-

Me: fine.

Mikan: mou, don't be harsh on her natsu-kun, I'll sing everyday if you a riot to her.

Natsume: _tch as if you're the lousiest singer_ natsu-kun? Where in the hell did you get that? Anyway, fine whatever, now lets go, I don't have much time, and you stupid author, continue writing this stupid fic, will you.

Me: fine I will, after finals, I need to study and of course you don't have to say it. Hotaru, how much is that baka gun of yours?

Hotaru: 50,000 yen for you, since you're a friend I'll give you 50 discount, so it will be 25,000. so deal?

Me: sure, here.

Hotaru: pleasure having deals with you.

Natsume&mikan: _where does she come from?! I thought she is in France right now, with ruka _-wondering in chibi style-_._

Me: well that's all for now… End of the 5th chapter…..

Note: people/friends…. I'm afraid I cannot update until October 11… I'm super busy… finals are coming up.. and I need to study… for now… here is chapter 5.. I promise… October 12 and beyond that well I think November 3… I can make a lot of chapies and a lot of stories… even though… please continue to vote on my poll on which of my upcoming fic you want me to write first… in October 12 until November 3, I'll try to finish up a very special love and try to continue summer waltz… well I hope you can forgive me guys… onegai… gomen ne…

Lotsalove…

khatzie


	6. Day with you and Midori Hyuuga

Chapter 6: Day/week with you and with Midori Hyuuga

Chapter 6: Day with you and Midori Hyuuga

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and a very special love… just some ideas I borrowed from them…)

Dedications: to all my cyber sisters/friends who read and review my fics… So sorry for my lousy fics though...btw, guys, hope we can chat again… loveyoulots!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o on with the story, hope you'll like it… 0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o

He kept on thinking about her ever since who knows when, he doesn't know what his feeling right now, is it love or is it something he didn't know at all. He looked outside at the corner of his eyes, and he spotted her at her cubicle, working happily and calmly, like no problem or something. She is there editing lots and lots of papers and finalizing them before it would turn over to the chairperson himself. At that time, he soon realized that he really do adore her, he liked her. Natsume, being himself as persistent as he is, wrote a magazine entitled… (Course it will be a secret first, you'll know at the end of the story what he have done… the whole ending I mean…)

Time skip, its already 12 in the midnight(sorry), and the only ones left in the building is Mikan and Natsume, Mikan is in her cubicle while Natsume is in his office, still figuring out what he could do more to impress his family especially his brother. He then went outside, good thing the lights are still on and the building is bright not dark and scary. Mikan being herself not getting used to work up late unconsciously fall asleep in her own desk. Natsume on his way back to his office saw Mikan sleeping peacefully like an angel, he bent down or should I say kneeled down beside her and faced her, since her hair is flowing in her face, Natsume uses 2 of his fingers and gently tucked some strands of her hair, then he give his rare smile as she smile a little while sleeping and while she mumbled 'chocolate' in her sleep. When natsume heard this, he wanted to chuckle or maybe laugh but then he just let out a smile. He was deeply staring at her porcelain smooth face while tucking her hair; afterwards, he found his crimsoned orbs staring at her small pinkish lips. It stopped there, Natsume as he was wanted to peck on her lips, he soon neared his lips to hers until it was 2 inches away from her, he wanted to kiss her and never let go of her, he wanted to kiss her now, in his mind, its now or never, but just as when its only a meter away, the phone near Mikan rang that make Mikan herself woke up, being dense as she is, she didn't notice Natsume Hyuuga blushed crimsoned and his own presence.

"Oi, Ms. Sakura, wake up, the phone is ringing for the nth time right now, aren't you going to answer that?" he said as Mikan widened her eyes, seeing sitting beside her is her crush, the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

"So-sorry, hold on a second I'll answer the phone." She said as she grabbed the phone and neared it to her ears, only to have been shouted by her mother.

"Hello? Manga Corporations residence, what can I do for you?" she said as she yawned a little, Natsume saw her childish actions laughed inwardly and thought she was adorable and cute.

"_Mikan Sakura!! What time do you plan to go home? Its already passed 12, are you going mad?" _ her mother shouted at the phone while she moved the phone a little bit far away from her while saying "mom relax, I'm fine, I'm going home late because I have to finished editing the papers and the magazines and also to finalize it all up, ojitske, ne okaa-san." She said as she neared her phone back to her ears again. And as her mother allowed her to work late at night and soon hung up the phone she's holding.

"Sorry for that, Sir. I fall asleep unconsciously and I haven't finished finalizing the front page of our new magazine, I'm sorry for sleeping. It's just that I didn't get so much sleep last night thinking of something and such." She said as Natsume forced himself not to laugh and remained cool and composed while he pulled her closer to him in a hug.

"It's nothing. By the way, Shuichi and the others will finalize everything tomorrow, no need to worry Ms. Sakura. Oh and by the way, day off tomorrow. But be sure to dress up in decent casual. We the two of us is going to visit someone, someone special for me, I'll pick you up at nine in the morning, are we clear on that?" he said as she nodded while she bid farewell to natsume and went home and went to sleep, not to forget setting the time on her alarm clock.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Time skipped 0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning came, sun shine brightly but a little bit dim, our favorite brunette woke up early(that's new), she then hastily went to the dining table and eat her breakfast then rest for a minute or five then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a 20 minute shower, she went to her closet and grabbed a white sleeveless tee top, a denim jeans and a white wedge. She then wore it then finally fixed herself, from her hair, she fixed it in a high ponytail then apply powder and lip gloss to her lips and sprayed a perfumed to her neck and wrists. Then she got her denim body bag that can carry her small stuffs and wait for her boss to pick her up.

After sometime of watching television, doorbell rang and it was Natsume itself. He was wearing a white polo top (natsume style) and a denim jeans and a pair of runners. He looked like a teenager and same goes with her. He then give Mikan a pink cherry blossom, and then after sometime, they locked their gaze at each others eyes and start thinking of how good they both look, stunning I might say, simplicity is indeed the best.

"Well, then shall we go?" he said breaking the ice between them, Mikan nodded but before they go, a hand grabbed mikan's elbow.

"Wait, Nee-chan, I need allowance, give me money." Youichi said as mikan stooped in her tracks and as natsume looked at the boy holding mikan's elbow.

"Oh, so sorry, youichi, here. Oh by the way, this is my boss, Natsume Hyugga, Sir, this is my brother, Youichi Sakura." She said as she both introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir, well thanks nee-chan, I'll be going." Youichi said as he eyed Natsume a take-care-of-my-sister-or-else-look.

"Alright, good luck with your exams and Aoi okay?" she said as youichi turned crimsoned and as Natsume smiled.

"Oi, Youichi, don't let my sister hangout with those crazy bastards in that academy of yours, understand." Natsume blurted out as youichi smirks.

"Well alright, if you promise that you'll never hurt my sister, I'll promise that I'll take care of her." He said while smirking and while natsume smirks and pulled mikan's waist near him like hugging her. While mikan being her, turned beet red as tomatoes.

"Alright, I promise that." Youichi said that as he walked calmly to school while smirking.

Back to Natsumikan:

"Uhm, Sir, you can let go now." She said as she bowed her head, while natsume being himself enjoyed and teased her a little.

"No, now come on." He said as mikan just obeyed natsume and went inside the car.

"Sir, you have a sister? And it's Aoi, Youichi's classmate." She said as natsume just looked at the road.

"Yeah, she and me are opposite, she has a perky and cheerful kind of attitude while me is the actual opposite. She's more like you, I may say. I'll trust your brother now, he have to take care of my sister." He said while natsume holding the shift boot, mikan did also hold his hand.

"He really likes your sister, I know youichi, he'll take care of her." She said as she smiled cutely to him that made him blushed more; luckily they finally arrived at their destination. It's a cemetery a peaceful cemetery with sakura petals flowing in the ground.

"Sir, where are we?" she asked as she saw a grave near the sakura tree.

"This is where my mom's grave located." He said as he went out of his car and open Mikan's door.

"May I ask why you brought me here?" she asked as natsume laid the bouquet of Sakura petals on the ground.

"Today is my mom's birthday, and I promised her that I'll bring the special person in my life if I found her already." He said as she blushed crimsoned at this point.

"So that's why. But why me?" She said forgetting what Natsume said to her.

"Hi mom! Happy birthday! You know, the special one for me is here right now. She is the one who make me smile again, after all those years of being stubborn and cold." He said as mikan felt flushed knowing that she is the reason why her crush can smile and laugh again, after those years.

"Hi Mrs. Hyuuga, happy birthday, I'm Mikan Sakura, Natsume's employee and according to him the one who make him smile again. You were so beautiful Mrs. Hyuuga, I saw your picture at natsu- ah I mean, Sir Hyuuga's bedside table at his condo." She said as she kneeled down and touched the grave and kissed it, while natsume is watching her every move with awe.

"Mom, did you see that, she kissed you. She is sweet isn't she? (Whisper like, mikan didn't hear him) she said she'll take care of Aoi. She even manage to change me, the cold spoiled brat me." He said as mikan's tears began to run down on her face.

"Natsume, please stop hiding what you really feel, idiot. I'm here, I'll listen, ne?" she said as she faced natsume, while she faced her seriously.

"Alright I'll tell you." he said seriously.

Flashback:

A 7 year old raven haired boy was walking in the street with his mother; she was smiling back at him, while he smiled back.

"Natsume, please promise me, no matter what will happened you'll promise me that you'll smile and change for the best." A 24 year old Hyuuga lady was saying that to her only son while holding little Aoi in her arms.

"I will mommy, I promise to be a good boy and to take care of Aoi." Natsume said while his mom looked at him while smiling.

Later that day, when they got home, his mom never been felt cheated for sometime, Natsume and Midori(his mom) caught Ryuuki Hyuuga (Natsume's dad) having an affair with other girl, to add it all up, he saw a 10 year old boy glaring at him. Then he said…

"Daddy, who is that girl holding a baby and that boy who is younger than me? What are they doing here?" a young 10 year old shiro 'Hyuuga' said while natsume just want to cry but he promised to be strong.

"Natsume, pack all your things now, and come with mommy later okay, daddy and me needed to talk." Midori said as natsume followed his mom's orders.

"We need to talk, Hyuuga, I'll be taking Natsume and Aoi with me, will be living here today so that you and that bitch will have a happily ever after." She said as she went upstairs and grabbed all of her things. and after that, she went back down again were she meets her husband, she said "by the way, I've called a lawyer already to fixed our divorce and this ring that you gave me, will be thrown away. Goodbye, Ryuuki Hyuuga." She said as she went outside, got her car and drove as fast as she can.

From that time, natsume grew and grew a bit colder until he understand what his father and his step brother done to him and to his mother. He then started to be serious in everything, he never courted a girl ever since, he hated girls and all. Then one day, while he was in school, he was called by the principal…

"Natsume, you have to go to the Western (sorry!!) Hospital today." The principal said as natsume looked up to him and asked.

"Why, what happened?" a 15 year old natsume said bluntly while looking at the floor.

"Your mother has been in a car accident in the hi-ways early in the morning. Unfortunately she is in critical condition. I'm sorry Natsume." The principal said as Natsume left without saying a word, he then burst inside the classroom and saw Ruka, Koko and Yuu at the door.

"What happened, Natsume?" a random guy asked while he glared at all the people around the room, except his best buds.

"Ruka, Mom, car accident, cover for me when I'm gone. And if those people wanted to know where I am, don't tell, the three of you can visit there at the hospital, just call me if you wanted to visit." He said as Ruka nodded apologetically and as Natsume went outside driving his black car.

At the Hospital:

"I'm sorry, Midori." That was the last thing that the Ryuuki Hyuuga said as a tear fell down from his eyes, then after that he pecked on his now dead wife's lips and walked towards the door, but then he stop at his tracks when he saw Natsume in the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked coldly while he walked towards his now dead mother.

"I just bid farewell to her, Natsume." He said as he looked away and as natsume grunted.

"She already bid farewell to you, Oyaji, 5 years ago. Where are your family huh? Especially that onii-chan of mine?" he asked sarcastically as Ryuuki slapped Natsume.

"You don't have the right to say those things to me, I'm still your father Natsume." He said as Natsume grunted and glared at his father.

"Father? You're my father? Before yes, but ever since you cheated, I never claimed nor have known you're my father. I don't have a father like you. Now if you please before I kick your ass right now, you might want to go now. Since your family is waiting." He said as Ryuuki gritted his teeth while saying…

"I love your mother, Natsume. The time when you arrive that day, that bitch showed up as well and claiming I'm hers and so with that child." He said while Natsume slapped him.

"You don't have to explain everything, past is past. Mom didn't get to know that. You cant do anything right now, not ever. So now, go home or I'll kick your ass out of here, now!" Natsume angrily said while his father stay calmed and composed.

"If you need my help, Natsume, there's a card near Midori's table and by the way thanks to me, hospital bill is paid already." Ryuuki said as Natsume mumbled something.

"In behalf of my mom, thank you, but that doesn't mean your already forgiven by me. I'll need your help then I'll put up a corporation owned by me." He said as Ryuuki nodded for the agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 End of Flashback 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And that's what happened, after that I became independent and my life become a lot miserable as hell, I became a lot colder and I keep on distancing myself from others. Just because of that incident. I never cry I never showed my tears to be shed at all; I keep it all inside of me. I'm being feared by many, I did take advantage of that and now everybody hated me. So ever since you came in our company our lives changes, especially mine, you take away all the darkness in me. That's why your important to me." He said as mikan hold his hand but sooner, she pulled him into a hug were she cries so hard, she didn't know why, he didn't know either, that's why he pulled away from the hug she give him and gave him his rare smile and pulled her into his hug.

"Please continue to smile for me, Mikan." he said while Mikan smiled and embrace him, they stayed at that position for a while, feeling the beat of each other hearts.

"_I'll promise you, I'll never give up making you smile. You'll always be a special person to me."_ She thought as natsume tightened his hug and as Mikan smiled while the last tear falls from her eyes. (Well not necessary last though...)

"_I hope you'll never give up on me, Mikan, one time, you'll be mine and mine alone. I'll always smile only for you, just promise me that you'll stay by my side."_ He thought while he released mikan from the tight hug and stood up followed by Mikan, after that they bid farewell to the grave and went to eat lunch.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 End of Chapter 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Hehe… hope you guys have fun reading it.

I'm sorry for not updating so soon..

Hope you can forgive me..

I'm kinda broken because of a guy… so there…

Lovelots..

-Khatzie-


	7. NumBeR 2

A Very Special Love

Chapter 7: Number 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and A very Special Love… just the changes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Hope You Enjoy 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moon shines prettily as both Mikan and Natsume driven in the hi-ways, they don't hear anything except for the car's engine, Mikan got boar and decided to break the ice between them by turning on the radio and listen to some random songs, but before she could reach the radio itself, Natsume beat her to it by suddenly talking to her once again.

"Oi, don't break the silence, I like it, than hearing a lot of music and such, which bombarded me." He said as he keeps on driving and straightly looking at the road while Mikan lean back to her seat, something did baffle our brunette protagonist and Natsume notice this...

"Oi, Sakura, is there something that you wanted to ask me?! You've been uncomfortable eversince we left my mother's grave. What's the matter?!" he said as Mikan sighed and looked at him straight. Chocolate brown meets tantalizing crimson orbs.

"I'm sorry about what will I ask, please don't bother to answer if you don't feel like it, but, could you explain to me when did you meet your step brother and step mother?!" she said so fast but good thing for her she didn't need to repeat it again for Natsume already understands what she said earlier.

Awkward Silence

"I met them way back when I was 10. Back then I was so innocent and dense not to know everything, my step mom always threw a glare on me because of an unknown reason and my brother really loathe me for according to him, 'dad' is always on my side. The two of them were always jealous of me and my mother for my dad once again always gave a lot of attention to us. They always blame my father, because…" he said as the car suddenly stopped while Mikan hold his hand with a worry look on her face.

"You don't have to contin-" she was cut off when Natsume continued what his saying…

"Let me, please." He said as she nodded, still not letting go of his hand.

"We (Natsume and his mother w/aoi) are only number 2 in his life. We ranked 2nd, my mom is my dad's second wife. My step mother and that Shirou didn't know that my dad was having an affair with my mom, reason, my dad didn't feel love or anything to them, my grandparents just arranged a marriage for them and it's for money and only money. Basically, that's it. My mom, aoi and me are only number 2 in his life." He ended it with a sigh and a look to the companion beside him, almost teary eyed.

"Is that the reason why you keep on pushing your own company to be in number one?! Is that it Hyuuga-san?!" she asked eagerly as he courtly nod for his response. Mikan saw this and gave him a sunny smile which he liked the most.

"Don't worry Natsume-san, me and the whole workers of the Manga Corporatikon will push everything we can to make it to the first list. I'll make sure that your step family and your dad will be proud of you, I'll make sure of that." She said as she gripped on his hand and smiled genuinely to him. He did blushed beet red, so fortunately for him Mikan didn't saw it or else he did know what to do. He then looked back again to the road and drive using his free hand. He was about to move the shift boot but he notice something…

His Mikan, I mean his employee is still holding his right hand. Honestly, he really don't want to let go but then he needed to use that so that it can speed them up a little bit for its late already, so instead of telling her straightly like a gay would do, here is what happened…

"Oi, My right hand when driving is for the shift boot, or are you Miss Sakura, falling for me already?!" He said as he smirked handsomely and while Mikan blushed pure dark crimson, she can feel it now as she let go of his hand the fast beating of heart and how she kept on being silent.

"So-So-Sorry! and for your information, I'm not falling._ Do i?!_" that's what she said and thought for that time while she leaned back and look the other way around while touching her own chest, feeling her heart beat.

"_Do I really love him?! when I touched his hands, his cold hands, I can feel the loneliness inside of him. I can feel that behind that rude and arrogant side of him, he really is a wonderful person. If only I can see him smile again, just within this night and if I blushed again, then that means, I did fall for his charms. What the hell am I thinking anyway?! Stupid Mikan! think! He could never fall in love with you! Not in a million years, why hope for something you can never have?! Be content atleast you get to work along with him .just be happy always by his side. Keep calm."_ She thought as she glance through the corner of her eyes at her companion.

"_Just now, I came to realize that its all worth it to break up with that old hag (referring to Luna) the reason is ever since that night, I'm inlove with somebody else."_ He thought as he glance through the corner of his eyes at his companion who's been staring outside the window ever since who knows when and thinking so deeply that he cant see anything from her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 End of Chapter 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: hi guys! Sorry for the very late reply, school has been a hindrance for so many months. Not just the school itself, also the schoolworks were people like us have been torture to not sleep at the fullest… so I'm very sorry… anyways, this is the very shortest (is that correct?!) chapter ever! hope you guys enjoyed reading it, even though it's not good. Please live a review though and once again, thank you for reading this fic.

Upcoming Stories: Our Love Story

My Cocky Bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga

Special You (G.A crossover with S.A)

Summary: they met their relatives, gained a lot attention, live like normal students and fall in love like everybody else. But is it possible to fall in love for the one person whom you thought was taken but literally not, and take note, is feeling the same way the way you do?! Would they fall for the person whom they loathe the most?! Or not?! Pairings: NxM… HxK… Slight HxR… TxA… and other couples..(take note.. all of them are couples already except for NatsuMikan and HikariKei..)


	8. NoT a ChaPiE AuthOr

Author's note:

Hi there everyone! I'm sorry for not posting chapters though… I simply run out time to upload and I'm out of words to use at all. Demo(but), this story is just 3 chapters away to the end and a sequel will be starting. I hope everyone can read or support my fics. Hehe… I'll try to update if I can though, but I kinda doubt that because of schoolworks and such hindrance in school.. hope you forgive me guys! I'm sorry! I really promise, I'll update as soon as I get my hands on my laptop. Again, I send my apologies if I cant update as soon as you want me to.

Our love story – on going story

Summerwaltz – repost on sembreak

My Cocky Bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga – After You changed my life (sequel to A very special love)

Special you – if some votes for this story, I might get a chance to start with it after you are the one.

You are the one – on going story

Better than you sequel – oneshot story yet I'm trying to draft a sequel, so yeah.. but beware, I'm just trying…

Beware of Ms. Lunatic – (joined account) revising the story, we'll repost it again, maybe on December.

That's all, hope you'll support my stories like I support yours though..

See you all guys on September or whenever..

If I posted a oneshot, it means it's just a random story that came up to me… therefore it isn't as planned to be uploaded. So there..

Ttyl, guys!

Hugs and kisses!!!

Sincerely,

-kawaiineko139-


End file.
